La délivrance de l'aube
by Driing01
Summary: "Parfois, la certitude d'être là où il faut, quand il faut, suffit". Naruto, malgré tout, savait qu'il était là où il devait être. Dans cette chambre d'hôtel, à l'aube, avec Sasuke. OS


_****__Un très vieux texte retrouvé il y a peu, que j'avais jadis écrit pour un concours de nouvelle. Je ne l'ai pas retravaillé, j'espère qu'il sera tout de même lisible. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Face à des événements aussi absurdes, rire était la seule réaction possible, et c'est bien pour cela que Naruto riait pour calmer ses nerfs à vif, comme il avait toujours l'habitude de faire quand une situation devenait incontrôlable. Un rire continu et étouffé s'échappait de ses lèvres, comme un oiseau longtemps tenu en cage, et le secouait tout entier. On aurait pu le croire ivre, tant ce rire léger contrastait avec sa figure pâle et fatiguée. Il avait presque l'air heureux. Tout au long de sa vie, on lui avait répété que certaines situations exigeaient du sérieux et qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement un petit garçon. Aujourd'hui, il avait dix-neuf ans et aucune once de sérieux au fond des yeux. Des années d'endoctrinement intensif se révélaient donc vaines. Après tout, Naruto aimait à se dire qu'il resterait toute sa vie un électron libre. Cette idée lui plaisait.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

Naruto cessa de rire et tourna la tête. Sasuke le dévisageait gravement, de ses yeux trop noirs et trop pénétrants. Il était toujours accoudé à la fenêtre, à scruter la rue avec attention. Il avait les bras fermement croisés sur la poitrine, seul signe extérieur qui attestait sa nervosité. Son visage était en effet calme, lisse, comme d'ordinaire.

- Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer, hein, dit Naruto, en haussant les épaules.

C'est vrai que Sasuke ne devait pas comprendre. Après tout, la situation n'avait rien de drôle. Naruto perdit son sourire et baissa le regard. Tout était allé tellement vite depuis la veille. Les événements des dernières vingt-quatre heures tournaient dangereusement dans sa tête comme des vautours. En cet instant, il la trouva si lourde, si pesante sur ses épaules, sa pauvre tête, qu'il se sentit obligé de la reposer contre le vieux coussin du canapé. Une odeur rance de tabac froid tournait dans la pièce. Au-dessus de sa tête, un vieux ventilateur grinçait doucement, dans un ronronnement régulier et tranquille. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait extrêmement chaud la veille. Une des pires journées caniculaires de ces dix dernières années, qu'ils avaient annoncée à la radio. Heureusement, la nuit avait rapporté sa fraicheur.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda Sasuke au bout d'un certain temps.

- Presque six heures. Il va pas tarder à faire jour.

Naruto avait toujours aimé regarder le soleil se lever. Il ratait souvent ce moment de la journée, arrivant bien trop tôt à son goût, mais pourtant, il aimait bien. Il se souvint que lorsqu'il était encore un petit garçon réveillé naturellement aux aurores, son père l'emmenait sur le toit de leur grand immeuble, pour voir le soleil déverser sa lumière rose sur la ville. Il trouvait cela fantastique, accroché aux rambardes surplombant le vide, avec derrière lui l'apaisante présence paternelle.

- Eh Sas', je t'ai déjà parlé de mon père ?

- Non, répondit Sasuke sans détourner le regard de la fenêtre.

- C'était un type bien. Il est mort quand j'avais sept ans, en même temps que ma mère. J'aurais voulu le connaître un peu plus. Elle aussi c'est sûr. Mais... Un père c'est un père, ça se remplace pas.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et Naruto n'en fut pas étonné. Il se rendit compte qu'ils savaient si peu de choses l'un sur l'autre. Et pourtant ils étaient là, dans cette chambre, avec derrière eux cette journée improbable, qui allait indéniablement prendre fin, dans une heure tout au plus. Le martèlement infime et régulier de l'aiguille de la montre de Naruto résonnait à ses oreilles comme des coups sur un tambour.

- Tu peux encore t'en aller.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il s'attendait à ce que Sasuke le traite d'idiot, lui ordonne de se taire, à ce qu'il dise tout ce qu'il avait l'habitude de lui dire, mais pas qu'il lui propose de partir. N'avait-il donc pas compris que c'était trop tard désormais ?

La surprise passée, Naruto eut un sourire sérieux.

- Non Sas', je reste.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui. Naruto soutint son regard sans ciller.

- Crétin.

Voilà, ça c'était Sasuke dans toute sa splendeur, avec cet art magistral de savoir condenser en un seul mot plus de paroles qu'il n'en pouvait prononcer. D'ordinaire, Naruto, d'un caractère impulsif, se vexait de ces insultes et avait tendance à répondre au quart de tour. Mais il devait l'admettre lui-même, aujourd'hui il avait été particulièrement _crétin_.

Il repensa à la veille avec étonnement, comme contemplant des événements inconnus. Il se rappela s'être levé vers neuf heures sans se presser, avoir déjeuné sur son balcon. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait peut-être aller voir Sakura, histoire de discuter un peu, ou traîner à l'ombre des grands arbres du parc, pour lutter contre l'ennui et la chaleur. Il s'était dit que ce serait une belle journée.

Et puis vers onze heures, il y avait eu ce coup de fil de Sasuke, si bref qu'il n'avait pas été sûr de bien comprendre au début. Quelques mots seulement, _Je vais le faire maintenant, Adieu._

Il avait finalement compris. Il y avait eu un court silence et au moment où Sasuke allait raccrocher, les mots avaient jailli, franchi ses lèvres sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Attends-moi Sas', je viens avec toi.

Sasuke n'avait rien dit, s'était contenté de donner un point de rendez-vous et de raccrocher. Naruto était resté quelques secondes hébété, le téléphone contre l'oreille. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait saisi le premier t-shirt qui lui tombait sous la main, et s'était rué dehors.

Les gens autour de lui passaient leur temps à lui répéter qu'il était trop emporté, qu'il ne faisait que foncer tête baissée dans toutes sortes de situations dangereuses. Naruto ricana, les gens avaient décidément raison, plus encore cette fois-ci que toutes les autres.

Il leva le regard vers le plafond, comme hypnotisé par les grandes lattes du ventilateur qui continuaient leur ronde au-dessus de sa tête.

- Dis Sas', pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé hier ?

Sasuke fronça ses beaux sourcils noirs. Naruto reporta son attention sur lui. C'est vrai que Sasuke était beau avec ses cheveux sombres et sa peau pâle. Au lycée, toutes les filles répétaient ça à longueur de journée. Il se souvint qu'elles rêvaient toutes de l'approcher, échanger avec lui un mot, un regard. Lui, il les ignorait superbement, avec une indifférence et une nonchalance qui leur faisaient d'autant plus tourner la tête. Naruto avait été longtemps jaloux de cette popularité. Il enviait le dédain de Sasuke, cette façon méprisante qu'il avait de tout juger. Sasuke était naturellement attirant alors que lui avait besoin de toutes sortes de stratagèmes pour se rendre intéressant. Toute sa vie, il avait fait le pitre pour attirer l'attention sur lui, et on le connaissait comme l'éternel gamin bavard, casse-cou, prêt à réaliser des défis toujours plus fous, toujours plus osés. Comme un pas de plus vers le gouffre, pour savoir jusqu'où tout cela pouvait aller.

- Je ne sais pas, finit par lâcher Sasuke au bout d'un certain temps.

La réponse à sa question restait donc en suspens.

Sasuke et Naruto ne se ressemblaient pas, ils étaient même aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Leurs points de vue sur les choses, les gens, la vie en général étaient si diamétralement opposés, que la plupart du temps, ils ne pouvaient discuter d'aucun sujet sans finir par se taper dessus. Pour tout le monde, ils étaient deux éternels rivaux, toujours prêts à s'enflammer l'un contre l'autre. Mais ce que l'on ne savait pas, c'est que derrière cette apparente hostilité, il y avait un profond respect mutuel et une grande admiration. Naruto rêvait secrètement d'être comme Sasuke, d'être aussi brillant que lui, aussi "sensass et classe" comme disaient les filles. Sasuke de son côté, enviait la volonté de Naruto, sa joie inébranlable, sa vitalité hors-norme. Mais ils étaient trop fiers tous les deux pour avouer de telles pensées. Ils préféraient nettement se battre, se jeter toutes sortes d'insultes à la figure. C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient, comme ça qu'ils étaient heureux.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, comme naturellement aimantés l'un par l'autre. Ils ne partageaient rien, si ce n'est une profonde souffrance commune, qui à elle seule, les poussait à réfléchir comme un être unique. Après tout, ils n'étaient que deux gamins solitaires, incapables de porter seuls le poids de ces longues soirées où face à la télévision et au silence, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes. Naruto était un orphelin trimbalé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, trainant derrière lui son deuil et l'indifférence du monde à son égard. Un gamin sans attache. Sasuke était le fils d'un grand magnat de la finance, en déplacement continuel, issu d'une famille éclaté par la mort d'un fils ainé adoré et des convenances bourgeoises étouffantes. Un adolescent sombre, lui aussi sans attache. Ils étaient l'un pour l'autre une bouée de sauvetage au milieu d'un océan de vide et l'instinct plus que la sympathie les poussaient à trouver refuge dans cet îlot lumineux et flou qu'était leur amitié. Alors, quand le silence devenait trop oppressant dans son petit studio, Naruto enfilait ses chaussures et venait sonner à la magnifique maison de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait tendance à se plaindre, histoire de se donner une contenance, mais il le laissait toujours entrer. Et les nuits paraissaient moins froides, moins longues. C'est comme ça que cela marchait.

- Je voulais juste te dire au revoir, expliqua Sasuke après un nouveau silence, comme s'il retrouvait le fil de sa pensée. Je trouvais que ça ne se faisait pas de te laisser comme ça. Après tout, on se connait depuis longtemps, toi et moi.

Naruto se demanda s'il n'y avait pas plus de fierté que de sincérité dans cette réponse mais déjà, une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Tu croyais que j'allais t'empêcher de le faire Sas' ?

Naruto trouvait cette idée stupide. Sasuke le connaissait bien, il savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais la morale. Et puis dans son genre, Sasuke était borné. Ce qu'il voulait faire, cela faisait des années qu'il y pensait. Sa vie n'avait toujours tourné qu'autour de ce moment fatidique, comme un météorite qui lentement ressert son orbite avant de s'écraser.

- Non. Et puis même si tu avais essayé, tu n'aurais pas réussi.

Oui, Naruto savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu raisonner Sasuke. Alors il avait préféré l'accompagner, le faire avec lui. On disait souvent que Naruto était quelqu'un de profondément désintéressé. Pour Sasuke, il avait poussé ce trait de caractère à son fatale paroxysme, parce qu'il était tout, l'ami, le frère, cette figure rassurante et protectrice dans les mains duquel Naruto avait versé toute son affection et son incroyable fidélité. A ce titre, il méritait tous les sacrifices. Et la veille, Naruto avait démontré l'étendu de cette infinie loyauté, fermant les yeux sur toutes les horreurs qu'il avait accepté de partager sans espoir de récompense.

- Ils en mettent du temps, ces flics, s'étonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Ils seront là dans moins d'une heure. La vieille nous a vus sortir de l'immeuble.

Naruto se frotta la nuque, il ne sentait même plus la fatigue. La pression qui pesait sur ses épaules lui faisait tout oublier. Sauf la peur.

- Si on partait à l'autre bout du pays, tu penses qu'ils nous retrouveraient ? demanda-t-il, tout en sachant sa question inutile. Après tout, il ne cherchait pas à fuir.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui, l'air en colère.

- Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais partir. Je leur dirai que j'étais seul et tu n'auras pas de problème.

- T'es bête ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que je restais, je reste. Je me demandais ça comme ça. Et puis, tu penses que c'est comment, la prison ?

Le mot était lâché. Même Sasuke sembla frissonner. Puis il se reprit.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est forcément mieux que cette vie.

- Ça fera des expériences au moins, plaisanta Naruto.

Son sourire se fana rapidement. Une idée encore plus sombre le traversa et l'espace d'un instant il sembla lutter pour la retenir.

- Peut-être qu'ils vont demander la peine de mort.

Naruto ne put contenir un hoquet de terreur. Il n'avait que 19 ans, et il avait peur. 19 ans de peur au creux de la gorge et dans les tripes. Il chercha du soutien dans le regard de Sasuke. Mais il n'y trouva qu'un profond désarroi.

Hier, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Il n'aurait pas dû y avoir cette petite fille et sa mère dans cet appartement. L'homme devait être seul. Visiblement, Sasuke ignorait qu'il avait fondé une famille depuis le temps. Mais c'était trop tard. L'air brûlant les écrasait, Sasuke avait déjà sorti son arme et tout s'était accéléré. Trois détonations, deux de trop.

Le regard plein d'incompréhension de la gamine semblait s'être gravé sur la rétine de Naruto et le hantait. Il n'avait pas tiré mais c'était tout comme. A cet instant, le bras de Sasuke était le sien.

- Tu regrettes hein ? demanda brutalement Sasuke.

- Non, souffla Naruto, presque à voix basse.

- Si, tu regrettes, mais c'est de ta faute. Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu m'accompagnes. Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Sasuke semblait furieux désormais. Peut-être parce qu'il se rendait enfin compte qu'il avait attiré Naruto dans sa chute. Il devait se sentir coupable, même si ce sentiment était vraisemblablement inédit pour lui. Certains adultes plus clairvoyants que d'autres avaient eu tendance à dire de lui : "Ce garçon a beau être doué, il n'est pas bien dans sa tête. On le voit bien dans son regard, qu'il est torturé." Quand ces mêmes personnes l'avaient vu se rapprocher de Naruto, ils s'étaient confortés dans l'idée que Sasuke était dans l'opposition totale et qu'il finirait par commettre son propre "suicide social". Sasuke était un être extrême, glacé jusqu'à l'os par sa souffrance. Les adultes avaient raison de croire qu'il commettrait un jour quelque folie regrettable mais étonnamment, ils avaient fermé les yeux. Ils pensaient peut-être que ce ne serait pas si grave que ça, qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en mêler. Sasuke aurait eu besoin que de vrais adultes le raisonnent mais en l'ignorant, ces derniers ne l'avaient que d'autant plus tirer vers le bas. Ils ne devaient sûrement pas imaginer qu'il irait jusque _là. _

Naruto quant à lui, secoua doucement la tête en fermant les yeux.

- Non Sas', je ne regrette pas. S'il fallait le refaire, je le referais sans hésiter. C'est juste que j'ai un peu peur. T'as pas peur toi ?

Il s'attendait à ce que Sasuke lui serve son regard méprisant, et en plissant la lèvre, qu'il lui rétorque qu'il ne craignait rien. Mais les épaules de Sasuke s'affaissèrent subitement, comme un éboulement de pierres sur le flan d'une montagne.

- Ça fait sept ans que j'attendais le moment où je pourrais venger mon frère. Tu sais, j'étais jaloux de lui, parce que tout le monde le considérait toujours comme le meilleur mais lui, il voulait toujours me tirer vers le haut. Quand il est mort, tout le monde a voulu que je le remplace mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'étais pas lui. Il me manquait tellement. A chaque fois que je pensais que ce type lui avait foncé dessus et l'avait laisser mourir sur le pavé sans se retourner, ça me donnait des envies de meurtre. Je savais que je le ferai, je m'y étais préparé. Toute ma vie je m'étais dit qu'une fois que je l'aurais fait, je le rejoindrai, tout simplement. J'avais pas imaginé que ça pourrait se passer comme ça. Je pensais pas que la gamine serait là, je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait une. Mais je devais le faire. Alors j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai tiré, parce que c'est ce que je devais faire. C'était une gamine, juste une gamine. Mieux vaut qu'elle se soit morte qu'en deuil hein ? Oui, oui c'est mieux pour elle... Ce n'était que justice. Mais...

Naruto s'était redressé sans écouter la suite. Face à lui, il voyait pour la première fois Sasuke justifier son acte, redescendre au rang d'homme, avec des sentiments et des remords. La peur disparut soudain. Il vit par la fenêtre que le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Il prit la main de Sasuke et la serra dans la sienne pour l'inciter à le suivre. Au creux de leur paume, les frémissements régulier de leur cœur jumeaux se reconnurent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Sasuke. Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille ?

- Tu vas voir.

Il l'entraîna hors de la chambre, puis dans les escaliers de service. En ouvrant une porte mal fermée, ils débouchèrent sur le toit de l'hôtel, désert, immense comme une plaine. Sans lâcher sa main, Naruto attira Sasuke vers la rambarde. Devant eux, un soleil timide s'extirpait de l'horizon, faisant briller les hautes fenêtres des buildings. La lumière se répandit sur leur visage comme une caresse.

- Regarde bien Sas', c'est sûrement notre dernier lever de soleil.

Sasuke d'abord étonné, contempla longuement le panorama face à lui, le ciel lumineux, le vide immense sous ses pieds, puis finit par fermer les yeux. Ses traits se détendirent subitement, comme endormis et un léger sourire creusa ses joues. Il serra d'autant plus fort la main de Naruto. L'idée de la fuite s'évapora, comme un mauvais souvenir.

- Ouais, lâcha-t-il simplement. Vaut mieux en profiter.

L'air était doux encore. Derrière leurs paupières closes, ils étaient inondés de la lumière rose du soleil. Puis au loin, ils perçurent enfin les murmures de sirènes de police, amenant avec elles la délivrance tant attendue.

- Pas trop tôt, marmonna Naruto. Quels glandeurs quand même.

Alors, ils se mirent à rire, à rire joyeusement, comme deux gamins qui ont fait une bonne farce.

Le soleil se dégagea complètement, immense et jaune.

L'attente prit doucement fin.

* * *

_Un avis ? _


End file.
